User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Angel war: Humans vs Dark martians
Angel wars are battles that happen in the war between the Gods/Angels(12 Ancient God Empires) and the Demons(Dark races: Dark morphers/Draconians). The angel war that happened between the Humans and Dark Martians(TWOTW) was an event where the Dark Martians headed by the Martian council(One of the councils that ruled and was apart of the black empire) which was headed by the ruler of the black empire(The son of Enlil who tried to destroy the tree of life of all of existence) attacked earth which set up the main events which are happening today this event was caused by the time dodecahedron event which Enlil caused by using his own time dodecahedron. When the time dodecahedron was destroyed and the timeline was fixed(When the 12 Empires destroyed the black empire in all moments of time) the event didn't happen but it did leave behind a small portion of the Dark Martian council because before the time dodecahedron was destroyed the Dark Martians were defeated(because of bacteria and because the 12 empires sent members of there races to stop the war) and that section of spacetime was removed and it left behind 3 Dark Martians along with some other Dark Martians who had control over parts of the mega-city the Dark Morphers built 13000 years ago(This city was mostly destroyed during this war) and the Dark Morphers have control over these leftover members of the Dark Martian council but the Dark Martians may rejoin the Martian empire which maybe being rebuilt by a Martian-Orion Queen. The reason why the Dark Martians invaded was to do a blood ritual and to take control over the 33 crystal temples. The Dark Martians wanted control over the first crystal temple which gives you access to the Saturn key which is the God core of all of existence and this crystal temple is controlled by the Xenplexian Sunset Family. If the time dodecahedron gained control over the Saturn key Enlil would have been able to destroy all of existence(They would be able to destroy the stargates and lock-off existence from God source). After the TWOTW Hextec(The 12 Empires alliance) set up an organization to secure and contain extraterrestrial, paranormal, higher dimensional/extradimensional and Angelic/Demonic objects to protect the human race. Extra information *Dark Martians are Martians who didn't fully change into Dark Morphers but did change enough to have tentacled limbs. *The timeline that was removed was placed into the nubilus river to be broken down and turned into nubilus and return to the singularity which is made out of chaos energy and it would be turned back into xen energy to be recycled. This nubilus river is located in the lower dimensions where the nubilus energy all goes to and this river is infected by the Wesedrak matrix(This matrix was created through the collective consciousness of the dark races) which is controlled by Lilith(Dark mother goddess) and she controls it through an AI which controls some galaxies in this universe. *The 12 empires which rule all of existence have many sub-empires one of them being the psychic empire which rules over all psychic energy and it is headed by the 3 psychic gods of the xenplexian family of Sunset(These beings are Dark angels also these beings are a form of crystal angel) and these are the 3 heads of the Sunset family which is a branch of the Cherubim family. *The Sunset family set up a branch of there family called the C------ family(Name can not be revealed) which guards the first crystal temple. N--------- is controlled by labour a socialist party and is a city that has connections to China a communist(socialist) country and what is interesting is that the first quantum energy channel goes directly over it and N--------- would also be where a crystal temple is located and its location would be C------(Named after the branch of the Sunset family) and on Google maps in-between C------ and R--------- the location looks like it was covered up like there is something there which would be xenplexa academy(Grand Lodge of Xenplexa which is controlled by the 150 human-xenplexian freemason families). Witches are said to be in C------ and they are probably members of Xenplexa academy that look after the crystal temple and C------ is where members of the Cherubim family live and before ww2 the Cherubim family the heads of the Grand Lodge of Xenplexa who control Russia and Hungary(where the second quantum energy channel goes over and in Russia goes over the city where the Grand Lodge of Xenplexa is located) had one of its members become the pm of the UK and set up a secret Xenplexa government in the UK government to gain control of N--------- and set up the Cherubim family in N--------- to set up Xenplexa academy. Now how exactly is China connected? Well, china shares a border with the part of Russia(Russia use to be communist) where the Grand Lodge of Xenplexa is located. *Mother Arc: In response to the activation of powerful anti-Christiac currents into our Earth and related Universe, the Arc Auto-pilot Emergency Override System was automatically upgraded to trigger what is called a Level-6 opening of the Arc of the Covenant. The Arc of the Covenant will now be transmitting frequencies from the levels closest to God-Source known as the Eckasha-Aah Universe. The energy life-force current associated with this level of Arc opening is referred to as the Double Eckasha-Aah 13th Pillar and this Pillar began activating within Earth’s shields on May 27 2003. A quantity of God Source consciousness called the Amoraea Wave or 13th Pillar, emerged from the field of first creation/living consciousness of God-Source and initiated on this planet during Hetharo (May 27, 2003). This eternal flame, which circulates pulses of living God consciousness into and out of manifestation, anchored (began transmitting) in the planetary grids during Hethalon (August 12-15, 2003). The Amoraea Wave-Pillar was created through interaction of the 12 Reuche Pillar Scalar-Standing-Columnar-Wave layered points of frequency which together form the first scalar wave-field that becomes the Core God World of creation. Hence the name “13th Pillar” or “Ecka-ManU Eternal Flame”. From the 21st December 2003 through to the 21st December 2012, each of the 12 Reuche Pillars will be separating and arcing from the central 13th Pillar to initiate and anchor the frequencies of each Pillar into the planetary grids and into the individual templates of all life forms. As each of the 12 Reuche Pillars corresponds to one of the 12 embodied dimensions, each anchoring and activating begins the process of restoring the original natural/divine blueprint for that dimension. Angelic Human Race The Angelic Human Race are the Hebrews they are the Human-Xenplexian families and their human descendants. Eieyani (Priests of Ur - EyanE) “'Ur'” means “'light'”, in reference to serving the agenda of enlightenment for all. “'Eieyani'” means “'of the Yanas'” Original pre-ancient Oraphin-Turaneusiam “Indigo Children” Angelic Human Grail Line that are formally referred to in ancient times as the Eieyani. Eieyani: The Indigo Beings who are on our Eckasha system. EyanA: The Indigo Beings who are on our Parallel Eckasha system. The Eieyani Collective responsible for seeding life into our Time Matrix is called Melchizedek Cloister Eieyani or MC Eieyani. In contemporary times, as they have done since the pre-ancient times, the Eieyani Priests of Ur continue to serve as representatives of the Guardian Alliance (GA), the primary task force of the Interdimensional Association of Free Worlds (IAFW) universal service organization. The Priests of Ur are living members of this original Angelic Human Grail Line who are capable of sustaining full physical manifestation on Earth or altering their biological orientation at will to engage inter-dimensional time travel or Dimensional Ascension. And are capable of, and often utilize, remote subtle inter-dimensional contact. Holy Grail The "Holy Grail" is a term used in reference to the 12 Universal Signet Star Gates of the Universal Templar Complex, to which the Angelic Human Race holds the Sacred Commission of "Guardian." The "Grail Quest" began long before Angelic Humans were seeded on Earth and it has been the primary theme of motivation behind all of the Forbidden and recorded-distorted human history. During the 25,500 BC Lucifer Rebellion, Draconian Luciferians gained partial control over Earth's Templar through a device called the Nibiruian Diodic Crystal Grid (NDCG), which is still in operation today and serves a key role in the potential outcome of the 2000-2017 SAC. If the Fallen Angelic races can gain dominion of the Earth's Halls of Amenti Star Gates, they intend to use the Amenti Star Gates to destroy Universal Star Gate-12 in Density-4. Destruction of Universal Star Gate-12 would effectively seal off from Density-5 Founders Race protection, 11- dimensions of our 15-Dimensional Time Matrix and the manifest life field would become "imprisoned in time" for Fallen Angelic exploitation and dominion, unable to fulfill the natural evolutionary process of ascension. This is the core motivation behind the Fallen Angelics' continuing Grail Quest. To accomplish their objective of claiming Earth and the Amenti Star Gates, Fallen Angelics need to possess the Arc of the Covenant Gold Box and star gates tools ("Rod" and "Staff") and to achieve critical mass population of their hybrid-human races, whose DNA Templates carry reverse sequenced Fire Letters. Prevention of the Anti-Christos Agenda (Fallen Angelics' continuing Grail Quest) is the purpose for which the Angelic Human Race was created. Category:Blog posts Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire Category:Martian empire Category:History/Information Category:Crystal angels